Lily of the Valley Memories
by Selena Dark Blood
Summary: At the time of peace, the Kingdom of Fire cannot become more prosperous under the rule of King Naruto Uzumaki. But information that girls in the southern part of the kingdom disappear is spreadign .Unbeknownst to the people,the royal court cannot take action. In the mean time Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Hanabi head to the south to perform family duties.


Midnight had befallen . It was time .Their time to consummate their forbidden marriage.

The marriage of a one-sided love .His love. Her fear.

He knew she hated him , because of what he's going to do . But he had to do it .

He had to claim her as _his_ property _only_.

He had to make her his . The woman of his dreams .His destined lover in this world.

After the celebration of his marriage , and after getting praises from his companions and subordinates for choosing a wife with heavenly beauty , he decided to retreat to his brides bed chambers.

He walked through the gardens of his mansion heading to his bride , then decided to pick some lavender colored sweet pea flowers for her , perhaps it might lighten up her mood if she placed them in the midnight silk that's called her hair in this glorious night.

After picking the flowers, he kept on walking until he reached his long awaited destination.

THE BRIDES BEDCHAMBERS.

As he stood in front of the large door with all his pride and joy ,_'I thought it was hopeless to find my fated lover in this world , but god has delivered her to me'_, was what he thought to himself.

He pushed the large heavy black door , he saw faint light seep out of the crack in the opening door , and soon he was faced with a face covered persona.

The persona was wearing a pure silk black robe that was tight fit around its petite structure , showing the out line of the kick in curvy body that the persona possesses.

The chamber was decorated in black and naïve blue silk , and so was the bed. He slowly but steadily approached the persona , and lifted up the shawl that covered her facial features.

Sasuke was knocked for six by Hinata's beauty.

She was marvelous , even with the little to no make up that she had .She was a goddess. And for the second time that day , Sasuke had to prevent a jaw drop and tried to regain his composure .

He looked at her once again , and what seemed to be a tint of rosy pink appeared on his cheeks.

He observed _his_ angel intently .

Pale shiny healthy skin. Rosy plump soft lips that he wanted to taste oh so much .Big pearly eyes with a tint of lavender. A trade mark blush on her cheeks that seemed to extent until the beginning of her breasts were Sasuke is practically concentrating now .

But over all , her striking beauty did not hide one thing from him .

_Her fear._

"Hinata…" He started saying , but when he said her name he noticed her body flinch instantly.

He felt his heart clinch and beat fast .he was sure that she could hear his heart beat , too.

"Hinata….when I first met you at the main hall….Inside , I knew that you are my destined lover for this world…..and I fell in love with you at that moment, the moment when I laid my eyes on you….so, please try to accept me as your husband, at least for tonight"

As he approached her to steal a kiss , he noticed that she looked down with pained eyes. So, he murmured against her lips .

"My bride you are so beautiful"

And with that he closed the gap between their lips.

Her lips were so soft , the way he imagined them .

They just molded perfectly against his lips , as if they were made for his lips , they were perfect against his ,just like a missing piece .

He started the kiss softly for her , to see if she will react and go with the flow with him or not.

She didn't.

He was the only one kissing at that moment . While she just sat there shaking slightly.

Her lips were still , not a little move that indicates that she's a human being , instead of a porcelain doll that was being abused by a dark monster like the one standing before her .

All he did was kiss her harder but as smooth and as sensual as he could so that he wouldn't hurt her in any kind of way .

To his surprise , she kissed him back .

He leaned in front of her without breaking the kiss , so instead of standing in front of his angel , he felt that the angel was much more superior and of higher value , which was to him, so he leaned in front of it as respect to its superiority.

It was a strange urge that came over him to cup a cute round cheek of his love , and when he did , he felt a warm fluid dampen the soft flesh .

It was tears.

He was hurt , but at the same time overwhelmed.

The taste of her lips was heavenly , more than he had imagined .So soft, so cute , so sexy , so charming , so young.

So so sweet like honey and sugar but in an exotic way .

Sasuke Uchiha has never kissed, in fact it was his first kiss.

He never kissed.

He never loved.

He never made love.

He never cared.

He just fucked like no tomorrow.

And never cared to know the name or the personality.

Just the looks and the ability to provide him a good time at night.

But he never forced himself on anybody; everything and everyone came to him because they wanted him.

They needed him.

The man that proved to be superior.


End file.
